<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cheating by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732404">cheating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, porno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Nederlands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>in deze verhaal ga ik allerlei dingen schrijven over incest en veel meer ( vind je dit niet leuk zal ik het niet lezen)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones &amp; Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones &amp; Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Henry Mills &amp; Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan &amp; Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan &amp; Original Female Character(s), Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cheating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in deze verhaal ga ik allerlei dingen schrijven over incest en veel meer ( vind je dit niet leuk zal ik het niet lezen)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma lag nog in bed. ze verveelde haar en ging haar aankleden. " goedemorgen" zei Emma.</p><p>"goedemorgen lieverd" zegt Mary Margaret</p><p>"ik ga wandelen* zei Emma</p><p>Emma ging de deur uit en ging in plaats van wandelen naar Rumple.</p><p>"goedemorgen miss Swan* zei Rumple</p><p>"goedemorgen"</p><p>Emma wist dat ze getrouwd was met Killian maar wilde zo graag een keer met Rumple naar bed. ze wilde zo graag weten hoe het voelde. </p><p>Emma staarde naar Rumple zijn bobbel in zijn broek<br/>
"zie je iets wat je wilt?" zei Rumple. Emma werd verlegen en liep naar hem toe en raakte de bobbel aan.</p><p>"wil je het in je hebben?" vroeg Rumple</p><p>Emma knikte en deed haar kleren uit. Rumple toverde zijn kleren uit en ze waren allebei naakt.</p><p>Emma ging liggen op de grond. Rumple raakte zijn pik aan en het werd stijf. Emma deed haar benen wijd open, haar kutje was nat voor hem. Rumple deed zijn pik in Emma haar kutje en begon haar hard te neuken.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>